TLC
by armybell
Summary: Set after 4 percent, Harm takes care of Mac.


**Tender Loving Care**

Notes: This is my first ever fan fiction so please be gentle. Although constructive criticism is welcome.  
No one has proof read this so all mistakes are mine.

Spolier: The Four Percent Solution

Disclaimer: I don't own them! They belong to DPB and CBS etc.

Mac's hospital room  
Tuesday 25th December 2004  
0800

Mac awoke to find Harm still sitting by her hospital bedside. She had slept for a few hours, the medication the doctor had given her had made her drowsy and allowed her to sleep soundly, unlike the nights she spent at home.

He had held her hand and sat with her till she fell asleep and as promised he stayed with her all night, sleeping uncomfortably in the hospital chair next to her bed.

The accident had given them both a fright, Mac was feeling vulnerable and Harm was scared that he could have lost her. They were both aware of how lucky they were that she had even survived.

She watched him for a while, how strong he looked, how good he looked in his Navy blues, how amazed she was that he had stayed with her all night, how he had missed his yearly visit to the wall just for her.

As she was watching him he began to sir.

"Hey"

"Hey yourself"

"Merry Christmas! How are you feeling?"

"A little sore but glad to be alive!"

Harm moved his chair closer to her bedside, he took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. She squeezed his back.

"I'm so glad your okay, I don't know what I would have done if anything had happened to you Mac"

She saw the hurt in his eyes and felt he was going to say more when the doctor walked in.

"Good morning Sarah, how are you feeling?"

"Sore, bruised! When do you think I can go home doctor?"

"Well lets have a look at you and we'll see about that"

"Commander do you mind waiting outside while I examine Sarah?"

"Sure"  
Harm didn't sound so sure and gave Mac a look that said you know I don't want to leave you. He looked back with a longing in his eyes as he left the room.

When the doctor left the room he told Harm that he could go back in.

"Is everything okay doctor?"

"Yes Commander everything is fine, she's very lucky"

"When can I take her home?"

"You can take her home today, as long as you make sure that she rests. I've given her pain medication and a cream for her air bag burn, if you could make sure she applies it regularly that would be great"

"Thank you, I'll take good care of her"

He walked back into Mac's room where she was trying to stand up.  


"Hey what are you doing, take it easy"

He rushed over to help her, putting his arms around her to steady her.

"The doctor says I can take you home, so what do you say, think your ready?"

"Yeah, I think so, I just need to get dressed, they brought in my bag from the car, I think it has some sweat pants and a sweater in it, can you pass it to me please, it's over there"

Harm went to the other chair and brought over the bag that was sitting on it.  
He gave it to Mac and she just looked at him.

"Eh, I need a little privacy to get dressed!"

"Oh uh sure, I'll wait outside, but are you sure you can manage to dress yourself, it did take you a long time to just stand up?"

"Is that another offer to help me get dressed Commander?! I think I'll give it a go myself!"

She gives him that smile and he smiles in return as he heads for the door.

"Give me a shout when your ready, I'll be right outside."

Hospital car park  
0930

Harm and Mac headed for Harm's car, they were walking slowly with Harm supporting Mac around her waist, she was offered a wheelchair by hospital staff but being as stubborn as she was she refused.

Harm helped Mac into his car and put her bag in the back.

They drove in almost silence back to her apartment, she was still tired and didn't feel much like talking, Harm could sense this.

Mac's Apartment  
1030

When they got to Mac's building Harm helped her upstairs and into her bedroom.

"You need your rest Marine, so get into bed"

"Yes sir" she teased jokingly.

"Where's the cream the doctor gave you, I can put some on for you before you go to sleep"

"I'm sure I can manage to do that thanks"

"Mac, let me help you" he took the cream that she pulled from her pocket out of her hand and sat down on the bed beside her.

Carefully he brushed her hair away from her face and very gently started to apply the cream to her face.

They were both aware of just how close they were to each other at this point. Harm feeling the need to take care of his Marine, and Mac letting her guard down and being taken care of, and liking it.

After the cream was applied they looked into each others eyes, Harm spoke first.

"Um I'd better go now and let you get some rest, besides I'm still in my uniform from yesterday and had better get changed"

"I'll be back when I'm done and I'll make us some lunch"

"Harm, you don't have to babysit me, I'll be fine, besides it's Christmas, I'm sure you have better things to do than stay inside this apartment with me"

"No I don't, and besides I want to take care of you Sarah"

(Mac) He called me Sarah, and he wants to stay, I'm glad, I want him to stay as well.

(Harm) She's not getting rid of me that easily, I almost lost her last night and I'm not going to risk that again, 

I'll take care of her and when she's stronger we'll have that talk.

Harm left to go home and change while Mac fell asleep.

Mac's Apartment  
1145

Harm had gone back to his apartment, showered and changed, he also had packed a bag of things he would need to stay at Mac's for a few days. He figured she would need a little more looking after than she would like to admit.

He let himself into her apartment with his own key, she had one for his apartment also.

He put his bag where it wouldn't be immediately noticed by Mac then he quietly went into her bedroom to check on her. There she was lying asleep in her bed so peaceful, so beautiful, even with the air bag burn over most of her face.

He left her sleeping then went into the kitchen to prepare some lunch, he knew his Marine is always hungry and would need to eat something when she wakes up.

1330  
Mac begins to wake up.

"Mm, Harm'"

Harm heard her call him and goes into her bedroom.

"Yeah, I'm here"

"Mm, my head is killing me"

"I'll get you some of your pain killers and some water"

He got her the pills and a glass of water, she sat up and took them from him.

"Thank you" she said as she swallowed the pills and water.

"Hey, now that your up how do you fancy some lunch?"

"Thanks Harm but I'm really not all that hungry"

"Sarah MacKenzie not hungry, can I believe what I'm hearing" he joked  
"But seriously Mac, you have to eat to keep your strength up, it's only a few sandwiches, there's no need to panic I haven't made my meatless meatloaf!"

Mac laughed and as she did grabbed her side, her bruised ribs ached when she laughed.

"Okay then, since you went to the trouble to make me something I don't want to offend! Just help me get to the sofa please"

Mac meant for him to support her in getting up and walking but his next actions took her totally by surprise.

Harm put one arm around her back and the other under her knees and lifted her up, he carried her through to the living room and gently placed her down on her sofa.

Before Mac had the chance to speak Harm had returned to her bedroom to retrieve her face cream.

"The doctor said this has to be applied every couple of hours, sit back and let me put it on"

Without hesitation Mac sat back and turned to face Harm, eagerly awaiting the touch of his fingertips on her face, massaging the soothing cream. She felt that his touch could make her face better by itself.

Harm brought their lunch to the living room, they sat together on the sofa and ate. When they were finished Harm cleaned up.

"Thanks for taking care of me Harm, you didn't have to, but it means a lot to me that you're here"

"I wouldn't rather be anywhere else Mac, I hope you know that"

Another awkward moment between the two best friends, why can't they ever get it right, admit their feelings 

for each other and actually do something about them they both silently thought.

Harm returned to the sofa, sitting a little closer to Mac than he had before.

"You wanna go lie down or would you prefer to watch a dvd or something?"

"A dvd would be good, I'm not that tired now"

Harm put a dvd on and returned to the sofa, he put his arm around Mac and guided her back into his arms. The two of them sat there cuddling like they used to, enjoying being so close to each other. Mac rested her head on Harm's chest and Harm gently wrapped his arms around her waist.

They fitted so well together, when the movie had finished Harm realised that Mac had fallen asleep in his arms, he knew she wouldn't be comfortable for long sleeping like this so he carefully lifted her up as he did earlier and carried her to her bed.

He gently placed her underneath the covers of her bed, as she stirred she said his name in a slight moan as if she was dreaming about him.  
This brought a smile to Harm's face.

Harm went back into the living room and watched TV some more, he made himself some dinner and busied himself with looking through Mac's book collection. He thought she would wake up for dinner at some point but he guessed she really needed to sleep.

At 2300 he went into her bedroom to check on her, she was sleeping soundly. He wanted to wake her so he could apply more of her face cream like the doctor said but he decided against it.

He was tempted to sleep on the other side of the bed as he knew that it would be more comfortable than the sofa but he didn't dare as he hadn't had the chance to talk to Mac about him even staying the night.

So he reluctantly left her and resigned himself to the fact that tonight at least he would be sleeping on the sofa.

Mac's Apartment  
Wednesday 26th December 2004  
0700

Mac woke up first, she got up a lot easier than yesterday, she figured she would heal quickly from these injuries, her headache was gone, her face was still sore so she applied her cream herself this time.

She then went into the living room, there was Harm sprawled out uncomfortably on her sofa. She had thought he might have stayed the night, she did after all spot the bag he had brought and had obviously tried to hide!

She went into the kitchen to make some coffee for them both, Harm heard her and joined her in the kitchen.

"Hey good morning, how are you feeling today?"

"Good morning to you too, I'm feeling a lot better today"

"How's your face?" he took her chin between his finger and thumb to look at her.

"I've put my cream on already, it was a bit sore as soon as I woke up"

"Aw I'm disappointed, means I don't get to play doctor!"

He was standing so close to her she could feel his breath, it was just as well she was leaning on the counter in her kitchen or she may have fallen over.

"So what's the plan for today? Are you staying to babysit me and play doctor" she looked at him with those eyes.

"Yes I am, I need to call Bud and tell him that we won't make it to their Boxing Day party, but apart from that I'm all yours" he gave her one of his famous flyboy smiles.

"Oh I forgot about Bud and Harriet's party you should go, obviously I'm not going to make an appearance looking like this" pointing to the burn on her face "but there's no reason why you shouldn't go"

"I have a very good reason for not going, you, I want to stay here with you" he looked at her intensely.

She got a bit nervous and stated.

"I'm going to go have a shower, you can have one when I'm done okay?"

"Sure"

She hurried off to the bathroom, feeling that it was getting too close for comfort in there and that although she was ready for more with Harm she really didn't want to be looking the way she did. As she looked at her burn in the bathroom mirror she thought to herself 'why is there always something that keeps us apart?'

1030  
After both showering and eating breakfast Harm suggested that they go for a short walk to get some fresh air.

"I know you need to rest but you also need to get fresh air and exercise, sitting on this couch all day won't do your aches and pains any good. Besides, we go to the park across the road and sit on a bench, not that difficult!"

"Okay, let me get my coat"

The park across from Mac's building  
1130

Harm held tightly onto Mac's hand as they walked, occasionally he would support her around her waist if he felt she needed it but he was trying to let her be independent.  
They sat on a park bench and cuddled to keep warm for a while before returning to Mac's apartment for lunch.

1400  
After lunch they sat on the sofa and chatted for a while, again enjoying each others company and the closeness they were sharing, something that had been missing in their relationship for a while.

After having the cream applied a few more times by Harm Mac could feel her face getting better. She hoped it would heal sooner than the 5 days the doctor had told her.

Thursday 27th December 2004  
0600

Reluctantly Harm had to leave Mac and return to work, Mac was going to call the General at 0800 to ask for a few days convalescent leave to fully recover from her accident.  
Harm promised that he would return to make dinner for Mac each night.

Harm kept his promise of dinner every night and Mac looked forward to it, they spent quiet evenings in, chatting and watching movies. Harm could tell that Mac was getting better when she instigated a pillow fight with him one night.

Mac had the weekend to herself because Harm had promised Mattie he would go to Blacksburg to spend the weekend with her. He had invited Mac but she thought it best if spends time alone with Mattie.

Mac's Apartment  
Monday 31st December 2004

It was too late on the Sunday night to visit Mac when he returned from visiting Mattie so Harm had to wait until after work on Monday.

He called her to tell her he would be over and that he would bring the dinner.

1800  
Harm arrived at Mac's apartment, he was wearing faded blue jeans and a cream long sleeved thin sweater.  
When Mac answered the door he was so relieved to see that all the burns had vanished from her beautiful face and she was looking as radiant as ever. She wore here hair down and it was slightly wavy, she was wearing a white skirt that went to just above her knees and a black long sleeved top that was low cut at the front and back. Harm could not believe how stunning she looked.  
He walked in and took a good look at Mac.

"You look beautiful"

"Thanks, you look good yourself"

Mac checked him out, how good he looks in tight jeans, she can see his chest through his tight sweater, and he smells so good.

"Here's dinner, I think I brought enough to last us the week!"

"Are you sure you don't want to go out tonight Harm, after all it is New Year's Eve?"  


"No I'd rather stay in with you, just the two of us"

He looked at her kind of sheepishly, he wanted this to be the night.  
She thought it too, she was glad he didn't want to go out, she wanted to spend time alone with him aswell.

They sat down at the dinning room table to eat their dinner. Mac had set it out with candles and things, Harm noticed how romantic it looked.

After dinner they moved to the living room, settling themselves comfortably together on the sofa, cuddling as they have gotten so used to recently.

Harm decided that it was now or never, he sat up a little and moved Mac to face him.  
She started to get a little nervous and she could tell something was about to happen.

"Mac, Sarah, this past week I've done a lot of thinking about… you and me, and how scared I was when I thought I might have lost you. I realised that I've felt that way far too may times for one reason or another and I don't ever want to feel it again"

"Harm, you're never going to lose me"

"Let me finish Mac please, this is hard enough for me, I love you Sarah and I want to be a part of your life and not just as your best friend, I want us to be more"

With that said Harm proceeded to bring Mac closer to him, he took her face in his left hand and wrapped his right arm around her waist. He looked deep into her eyes and then moved in to kiss her softly on her lips.

The kiss was kind and gentle and Mac enjoyed every second of it. As it continued the kiss between them grew more passionate, more needy, Harm pulled her closer to him and Mac wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his lips into hers.

They kissed passionately for a few more minutes before reluctantly breaking apart for air.  
After a few more kisses hands were roaming and clothes were being discarded.  
Not wanting their first time together to be rushed and on the sofa Harm suggested they move into Mac's bedroom, she eagerly agreed.

Notes:  
Ok I know it's a rubbish ending but I think originally it was going to be longer but once I left it for a while then went back to it I just couldn't get into it!  
Besides, we didn't get all the details in the last 7.5 minutes so I think I can leave it at this and you can use your imagination haha lol!!


End file.
